


Good Boy

by Le_purple



Category: Monster High
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pegging, Puppy Play, Role Reversal, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Clawd loved Draculaura, he loved her so much and she loved him back. He would do just aboutanythingfor her, and god, he was about to.Draculaura pegs Clawd, plain and simple.
Relationships: Draculaura/Clawd Wolf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Good Boy

Clawd loved Draculaura, he loved her so much and she loved him back. He would do just about _anything_ for her, and god, he was about to.

"Trust me Clawd, this will feel fangtastic!"

"Ok...you'll stop if I want you too, right?"

"Of course, puppy." She assured, kissing him warmly on the cheek. "Plus you've already put it up _my_ butt, we've got to make things even somehow."

Draculaura chuckled, pulling the strap-on tight and climbing onto the bed on top of Clawd, who, resting on his stomach, could feel her try to position herself over his legs, hands firmly planted on his back for balance. He flinched as he felt her line up the strap-on, and press the cold, lubed tip against his ass, but tried his best to stay still for his goulfriend, holding his breath.

He dug his claws into the bed sheets and growled out a pained groan, feeling the toy push past the tight ring of muscle and prod into him. It was uncomfortable at first, Clawd not at all used to the invasive feeling as Draculara let the toy stay unmoving inside him for a moment, allowing his body to settle down out of its initial tenseness.

"You're doing great." Draculaura whispered, petting his hair before slowly easing the toy in further until Clawd felt her hips press against his. "I'm going to start moving now, tell me if you want me to stop."

"Y-yeah." He strained, gritting his teeth in anticipation of pain. _Do it for Draculaura,_ he thought. Clawd felt Draculaura lean back, hips leaving his and the toy sliding out until only the rounded tip remained inside of him before she rutted forwards, suddenly filling Clawd back up again, knocking the breath out of his lungs. The toy bumped against a sweet spot inside of him, pleasure shivering through his core and making his dick twitch, Clawd caught off guard by the feeling and whining out a surprised moan, which dulled down into a whimper. Draculaura smiled and pulled back, testing the waters again and bumping the same spot to gauge his reaction, watching Clawd _melt_ at the feeling.

"Good?"

" _Good~_ " He breathed, grinning, eyes half lidded.

Draculaura continued thrusting, building up a rhythm and gripping his toned sides for stability as she sped up, making sure to bump his sweet spot as much as she saw fit. She rarely saw him like this, he was always so adorable but never this submissive, Draculaura could get used to it! Moans quietly hummed in his throat and his ears flopped down in submission, even jerking back to rut against the toy to get more of that wonderful feeling. His cock was fully erect and twitched gently every time she came in contact with his sweet spot, Clawd barely able to keep himself together as shock waves of pleasure rippled through him with each gentle tap.

"C..." He began, inhibitions trailing him off.

"Yes Clawd?" She urged, not stopping her movement for even a moment.

"...you can do it a little harder...if you want."

She giggled at his hesitation, Clawd feeling a little embarrassed before he felt her hips _smack_ against his buttocks, jutting the toy into him and jabbing him right on his sweet spot, making the werewolf howl out a moan and sink into the bed sheets. Draculaura didn't stop to let him rest, the girl using all the power in her petite body to buck against his over and over again, inconsistently catching his sweet spot, whether it be teasingly brushing it, the impact of the toy spreading out his inner walls, or hitting straight on and making him shiver all over. His breath became ragged, Clawd panting out whimpers and moans, suddenly finding himself breathless as he felt her slam deep inside of him.

Clawd parted his legs further and raised his trembling hips, not only to make it easier for Draculaura to ram into him, but also so he could slide his hand down to his very neglected penis, frantically rubbing it up and down and making him feel even better, drool running down his cheek onto the bed. He was frustratingly close, heart pounding in his chest, lower half numb and aching for release, the tension so tight Clawd felt like he would burst!

"Good boy!" She encouraged, going as fast as her body would let her, making sure to slam against his sweet spot with each thrust.

He howled out loud, trembling, cum spurting on his bed sheets as he bucked his hips. Draculaura let him ride out his orgasm as she continued thrusting, only stopping once he flopped down on the bed in satisfied exhaustion, crawling over and sitting next to him.

"Who's a good boy?" Draculaura asked, not bothering to remove the strap on and just cuddling up to him.

"...me."

"Yes!" She chirped, ruffling his hair again. "So how'd you like it?"

"That was...really, really great." He sighed, trying to catch his breath. "Can we do it again sometime?"

"Of course! But don't think that you're going to skip out on doing the same with me, well, minus this hunk of plastic."

"Pshh, love you 'Laura."

"Love you Clawd."


End file.
